


Monday Massacre

by MyChemicalMurder



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, School Shootings, Triggers, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalMurder/pseuds/MyChemicalMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is it. Frank Iero has had enough of everyone giving him crap at school. It's monday morning, and he will get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today is the Day

 

Monday. Fuck. I slam my hand down on my alarm clock, rudely awakening me from my peaceful sleep. I almost drift off again until I realize; today is the day. I’m suddenly wide-awake and jump out of bed. Today I was finally going to show everyone. Every single one of them. Especially Gerard. That black haired bastard will get what’s coming to him. I go into the bathroom and grin at myself in the mirror; for the first time since I started high school, I actually can’t wait to get there.

 

I go into the bottom draw of my dresser and fish around underneath my mismatched socks and underwear until I find what I’m looking for. A black pistol I stole from a cop two weeks ago. I’m surprised they hadn’t gone looking for it; maybe they didn’t care. In this part of New Jersey it happened a lot. I stick the pistol in the waistband of my jeans and cover it with my Misfits t-shirt, and then a thick hoodie just to be safe. I don’t want to be arrested before I even get to school.

 

I slip into the kitchen and quietly take a knife that was lying precariously on the breadboard. I wrap it in a tea towel so I don’t stab myself and hide that in my waistband too. I hear my mum talking on the phone in the next room; if I do what I plan on doing I should probably leave her something. I creep back upstairs and grab a pen and scribble a letter on the back of a crappy drawing I did. I run back downstairs before yelling goodbye and slamming the front door behind me.

 

 


	2. Mrs Prior

I sit on the bus grinning like a maniac all the way to school, feeling the cold metal of the gun against my side. I don’t make an effort to speak to anyone; they’ll all be bleeding on the floor soon. Give or take a few hours. When the bus pulls up to my school, I see him straight away; the total ass that made my life a living hell. Gerard Way. Standing there with people who used to be my friends. Ray, Bob, Brendon, and Mikey. But of course, Mikey was Gerard’s brother, so I suppose he had no choice to stick with him when Gerard and I fell out in the first year of high school.  
  
As I walk past him he calls out to me,

‘Hey, Frankie, how’s your boyfriend?’ He laughs loudly and the rest of his ‘friends’ join in with him. I turn and smile before patting the hidden gun at my side and winking at him. He looks confused before turning away. I chuckle to myself and feel a small victory against him as I go through the school doors.  
  
First on my list: get rid of the Principal and his secretary. Then I can lock all the doors and start to have some fun. I head over to the Principals office and knock on the door. I hear Mrs Priors voice inviting me in. I look into the harsh fluorescent lighting until my eyes water and fake tears run down my cheeks, put on a sad face, and enter.

‘I’m sorry, I just… can I talk to Mr Eden please?’ I say timidly. Mrs Priors face softens and she hands me a tissue. As she does, I grab her wrist and take the knife out of my belt and cut the thick vein across her thin wrists.  Before she can scream I reach towards her throat and quickly slice across it, thick, crimson liquid spraying everywhere. As she falls to the floor, I slide the sticky knife back into my belt and run into the Principals office.  
  
‘Sir! Help me please there’s someone… please!’ I stutter, he notices the blood staining my skin and clothes and rushes up from his seat to help me. He reaches behind me to open the door to call for help, and as he does so, I lift the knife from my jeans and slide it into his stomach. He looks at me, his eyes already starting to glaze over with death. Before he slowly slides to the floor he mutters ‘Frank…why?’. I check to make sure both he and Mrs Prior are well and truly dead before I drag them both into the stationary cupboard at the back of Mr Eden’s office and lock all three doors on the way out.

Now it’s time for the fun to start.


	3. Crimson

I go to the bathroom and wash the blood off my face and arms, and take off my blood stained hoodie and leave it in the bin outside. I take the gun out of my waistband and make my way through to the math’s department; my least favorite lesson.  I walk into my classroom to see Mr Smith standing at the front of the class writing. I lock the door quickly and silently and turn around to face him.  
‘Oh Frank. How lovely of you to grace us with your-‘ His sarcastic comment was cut off by the sound of a bullet being released from my pistol and entering his skull. The classroom is engulfed by a deadly silence before chaos is unleashed. Students screaming and running towards the door I was standing in front of. One hand on the lock, one had on the trigger.  
  
I press my back against the door and let go of the lock, and grab my knife. I hold it up and the students back off, except for one. Brendon Urie. He looks at me and raises his fists, so I take my knife and slice it across his throat, once again getting caught in the blood spray.

‘This isn’t a fucking game! Everyone get the fuck back!’ I scream. Everyone huddles in a corner, some crying, and some looking for a way out.  I don’t want to waste my precious bullets. I’m saving those for some very special people.

‘Get in a fucking line! Now!’ I yell, waving the knife in front of me. Everyone lines up against the wall and I go up to each person laughing. I go to one end of the line, where a very worried looking girl stands. I line my knife up and start to walk towards the other end of the room, catching everyone’s throats in the process. Blood sprays and they drop like flies.


	4. Way Down

I continue this process throughout the school, making sure I mark each door once everyone is dead so I don’t waste time. By the time I get to English, It’s almost third period. Who ever isn’t either dead, or bleeding out, will be wandering around and finding the bodies at lunch. My time is running out. I stand by English and see him; his black hair covering his pale face and dark eyes. Gerard.

I walk in and lock the door behind me before wandering up to a teacher I have never even seen in this school and stabbing them in the front, letting the red blood trickle out from his stomach. The show begins, the student’s watch, then panic. Run to the door only to find I’m already there with a knife in one hand, and a loaded gun in the other.

Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Bob are in this English class. Typical, they’re together and I’m alone. Again. I automatically shove the knife into the stomachs of the people getting too close. Others cower to the back or under their desks. My old friends stand in front of me. I slide the knife into my belt and take the safety off my gun. I grin as I shoot Bob in the head, the crimson staining his blond hair as his body falls to the floor. Ray freaks out and rushes to Bob’s side. Typical. I laugh again as a second bullet finds its way into Ray’s skull. I swiftly turn and look Gerard directly in the eyes as I shoot his brother, Mikey, in the stomach.


	5. To the End

Gerard's eyes fade as he looks down to see the crimson liquid trickle out through Mikeys school shirt. Mikey glances down too, and collapses into Gerard's arms. In the midst of the chaos, all I can focus on is the two brothers. Gerard falls to his knees and holds his shaking brother, tears rolling down his face. He holds Mikey’s head up and brushes his hair off his sweaty face and whispers to him until finally his head drops and his eyes glaze over.

 ‘Why did you do it Frankie?’ Gerard says through his tears. I look at him and step closer, leaving the door unguarded. Everyone rushes out leaving only the corpses, Gerard and I to talk.

‘Well, Gerard. You made my life hell, and you thought it was hilarious! You know what I find hilarious huh? Killing you!’ I fake a loud laugh and point the gun at his head. He looks at me with his sad brown eyes and smiles before tilting his head back and spreading his arms. Almost welcoming the bullet.

‘It’s because I loved you Frankie.’ He says, sounding almost happy through the tears. I put the gun down.

‘What? Are you… serious?’ I say. Gerard stands up, letting his brother slide off his lap.

‘Of course, Frankie, but I’ve seen how you get treated for it… you can stop now. I’m here. Give me the gun Frank’ he says sternly but kindly. He comes over to embrace me, I let the gun slide out of my hand and into his as he hugs me.  He holds me close and I can hear him breathing in my ear.

‘Gerard… do you really love me?’ I ask quietly, not wanting this moment to end. I hear Gerard chuckle happily, he holds one of my hands, his other hand still on he gun.

‘Oh Frankie... of course I don’t.’ He says and he lifts the gun to my head and pulls the trigger.


	6. Dear Mum

 

_Dear Mum._   
  
_I probably won’t be coming home from school today. Either, because I’ve been arrested, or I’m dead. Sorry I forgot to mention that until now. It’s kind of hard to explain. There is this boy at school that I really, really love. You know Gerard? Well I know I never told you, but since the first year of high school, he has been a total dick to me. All my friends, well they aren’t my friends anymore. That’s why they don’t come round anymore. I thought I could handle it, but now here we are. I’ve had enough, and today I’m going to end it all. I stole a gun, and a knife and I’m going to kill him, and then probably myself._   
  
_Sorry I’m not the son you wanted. It’s not your fault; I’m just fucked up in the head and a total pain in the ass. Also I have a tattoo. I forgot to tell you about that too._   
_If I’m not home by 4pm, then I’m not coming home at all. Just look after dad._   


_Don’t be sad, I still love you._

  
_Lots of love,_   
_Frankie. xoxo_


End file.
